dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Gold, Appear!
Details *'Title:' 금 나와라, 뚝딱! / Geum Nawara, Ddookddak! *'Also known as:' I Summon You, Gold! / Let The Gold Come Forth / Show Me the Gold / Gold, Out! / Pots of Gold *'Genre:' Family, romance, human, comedy *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Apr-06 to 2013-Sep-22 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 20:40 *'Original Soundtrack:' Gold, Appear! OST Synopsis A drama which drily draws the bluff and fact of the middle class which desires the high class. It will tell about the reality of a middle class family and their money problems, as well as love and marriage. Mong Hee and Yoo Na (both played by Han Ji Hye) are two different woman who look exactly the same. Mong Hee is street salesperson who is cheerful and hopeful. She dreams of being a jewelry designer. On the other hand, Yoo Na is a cold modern woman who is the daughter of a rich family. Park Hyun Soo (Yun Jung Hoon) is the CEO of a large jewelry company, owned by his parents while constantly compete with his brother, Park Hyun Joon (Lee Tae Sung), for the CEO position. Park Hyun Soo is going through a divorce from his ex-wife, Yoo Na. He will meet and fall in love with Mong Hee who looks exactly like his ex-wife. User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Han Ji Hye as Jung Mong Hee / Son Yoo Na *Yun Jung Hoon as Park Hyun Soo *Lee Tae Sung as Park Hyun Joon *Lee Soo Kyung as Sung Eun *Baek Jin Hee as Jung Mong Hyun *Park Seo Joon as Park Hyun Tae *Kim Hyung Joon as Jung Mong Kyu ;Mong Hee's family *Choi Myung Gil as Yoon Shim Duk *Kil Yong Woo as Jung Byung Hoo *Ban Hyo Jung as Kim Pil Nyeo *Choi Joo Bong as Jung Pan Geum *Kim Ji Young as Choi Kwang Soon *Kim Kwang Gyu as Jung Byung Dal *Jo Eun Sook as Haeng Ja *Kim Dan Yool as Jung Doo Ri ;Hyun Soo's family *Han Jin Hee as Park Soon Sang *Lee Hye Sook as Jang Duk Hee *Geum Bo Ra as Min Young Ae *Jung Hye Sun as Hyun Soo's grandmother *Lee Kyung Jin as Jin Sook (Hyun Soo's real mother) ;Others *Kim Myung Gook as Oh Sang Goo *Han Bo Reum as Lee Mi Na *Kim Ye Won as Kwak Min Jung *Kim Da Hyun as Jin Sang Chul *Park Min Ha as Jin Ah Ram *Shim Eun Jin as Anna *Kim Byung Ok as Hwang Jong Pal *Choi Joo Ri (최주리) as Jewelry Shop worker *Kim Sung Kyum as Mi Na's father *Jun Soo Kyung *Won Jong Rye Production Credits *'Production Company:' Lee Kim Production (이김프로덕션) *'Chief Producer:' Yoon Jae Moon *'Director:' Lee Hyung Sun, Choi Eun Kyung *'Screenwriter:' Ha Chung Ok Recognitions ;2013 MBC Drama Awards *Serial Drama, Top Excellence Actress (Han Ji Hye) *Serial Drama, Excellence Actor (Yun Jung Hoon) *Golden Acting Award, Actress (Lee Hye Sook) *Lifetime Achievement Award (Han Jin Hee) ;2013 6th Korea Drama Awards *Newcomer Actor Award (Park Seo Joon) Episode Ratings See Gold, Appear!/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2013 Category:MBC